Talvez
by MalukaChan
Summary: [ArtemisXHolly] Um final diferente.


**Talvez...**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Artemis Fowl – Um final diferente

* * *

Estava encostado no beiral da janela olhando o sol se por dentro do mar. Era uma visão bonita, as cores alaranjadas mesclando-se com o azul do mar. Mas seus pensamentos não estavam na transformação do céu e da água na sua frente. Pensava na última aventura que tivera. A viagem do tempo modificou tudo que faltava dentro de si. Claro, ainda era um gênio do crime, mas um dos bonzinhos. Infelizmente.

Desde que voltara não tivera notícias de sua amiga do Povo. Tentara uma ligação há alguns dias, mas não tivera retorno. Hoje tentara novamente, mas a ligação fora cortada. Suspirou fechando os olhos e passando a mão pela testa. Holly o estava, deliberadamente, ignorando. Não sabia o porquê, mas algo em seu peito não gostava da ideia.

Ou talvez soubesse.

Afastou-se da janela olhando seu amplo escritório. Passara muitas aventuras, muitas confusões, quase morrera algumas vezes. E ela estava a todo o momento lá, nunca o deixando sozinho mesmo que estivesse com muita vontade. E a primeira coisa que fez foi mentir enganar e usar. Não era um bom amigo, como poderia ser mais?

Estava cansado de pensar no que poderia ter sido. No que perdera. Só queria ter sua amiga de volta. Sentia falta de conversar, das tiradas e até mesmo dos socos no ombro.

Olhou-se no espelho. Havia crescido rápido, estava com quase 18 anos, mas ainda tinha um corpo mais jovem devido à viagem para Hybras. Deixara o cabelo crescer um pouco, então não se preocupada tanto em manter todo penteado para trás, assim lhe dava um ar mais jovem, menos suspeito.

O relógio apitou informando que era 22h. Não era exatamente tarde, mas sentia-se cansado. Seus irmãos já estavam dormindo de acordo com o monitor e seus pais estavam indo para o quarto. Butler estava na cozinha com sua irmã Juliet que estava na cidade, conversando e matando a saudade.

Saudade...

Suspirou, fazia muito disso ultimamente. Saiu do escritório por uma porta anexa e foi para o quarto. Talvez a melhor coisa para fazer fosse tomar um banho e dormir. Em silêncio foi para o banheiro, tirou as roupas e tomou um banho rápido. Quando voltou para o quarto estava cheirando a sabonete e o cabelo molhado escorria em sua testa.

Deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto por um tempo considerável. Imaginava o que poderia fazer para que as coisas voltassem a ser o que eram antes. Fechou os olhos tocando os lábios por um tempo, então virou de lado e sussurrou o único nome em sua cabeça há meses:

- Holly...

- Esse é meu nome, Garoto da Lama!

Artemis pulou da cama em segundos olhando para a janela. Sentada no peitoril estava a elfa que o assombrava em pensamentos e em sonhos.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Capitã? – graças ao seu controle sua voz saiu normal, fria e impessoal.

- Bom você esta tentando falar comigo já faz algum tempo, e hoje vou fazer o ritual, então achei que talvez fosse uma boa ideia passar para ver em que encrencas você está se metendo. Mas já notei que estava errada. – e falando isso, levantou e preparou-se para ir embora.

- Espere, por favor, Holly...

A capitã parou na hora, a urgência na voz de Artemis era palpável. E também não queria ir embora, mas não tinha certeza se fora uma boa escolha ter ido até a mansão Fowl. Ia embora, mas quando escutou seu nome ser sussurrado, toda sua determinação evaporou.

Virou calmamente e se deparou com os olhos de seu amigo gênio a olhando de uma maneira que fez seu rosto ficar quente. Desceu do parapeito e chegou perto do garoto. Ele havia crescido.

- Então, o que você queria me falar?

Artemis a observava e só conseguiu sorrir com a frase, eram tantas coisas, mas agora que ela finalmente estava lá, não conseguia pensar em nada para falar, isso seria um milagre.

Então escutou passos do lado de fora da porta e sussurrou com urgência:

- Deve ser Butler para verificar se já estou deitado, não gostaria que ele soubesse que está aqui, vou deitar e fingir que estou dormindo, você pode escudar por alguns minutos?

Holly não respondeu, apenas sumiu, Artemis correu para a cama e deitou em silêncio. Logo Butler abriu a porta, estava escuro, o jovem Fowl estava na cama. Entrou no quarto verificando todos os espaços, fechou a janela lacrando a tranca, foi até a cama e confirmou que realmente era Artemis deitado. Assim que estava satisfeito, foi embora para fazer outra ronda antes de se retirar.

Ainda deitado, sentiu a cama afundando ao seu lado, mas achou que era melhor permanecer deitado por mais alguns segundos caso Butler resolvesse voltar. Estava se concentrando em barulhos fora do seu quarto quando sentiu um leve peso sobre seu peito. A única coisa que passou por sua mente naquele momento foi: _"Quem precisa de concentração?"_.

Logo Holly estava visível, seu rosto estava vermelho e sério. Artemis podia sentir seu coração batendo tão forte que achou que todos na casa estariam escutando, mesmo que seu lado inteligente lhe falasse que isso seria impossível sem um sistema específico. Mas esse lado foi calado por um longo tempo naquela noite.

- Holly, eu sinto...

Mas pequenos dedos pousaram sobre sua boca impedindo-o de continuar. Sentia sua respiração ficando pesada, mas permaneceu em silêncio esperando que ela desse o primeiro passo. Já ia falar novamente quando viu a pequena elfa respirar fundo e se preparar para falar.

- Artemis... – respirou fundo mais uma vez – Você sabe as implicações? Não somos da mesma raça, eu sou uma elfa do povo das fadas, você é um humano, do povo da lama, isso não deveria acontecer... É errado!

Enquanto falava Holly viu o brilho nos olhos de Artemis ir se apagando a cada palavra que era pronunciada. Seu coração se apertou ao notar que a pessoa que estava magoando agora era ela. Parou de falar apenas sentindo a magia dentro de seu corpo agir de maneira estranha, nunca fora contra sua intuição, e não começaria agora a duvidar.

Antes que pudesse realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, inclinou-se sobre um surpreso Artemis e encostou os lábios trêmulos nos dele.

Foi como se um turbilhão os acertasse, a magia dentro de Holly espiralava em volta dos corpos, era como se os dois entrassem em sintonia, mas uma tão perfeita que uma sensação de pertencer preencheu a ambos.

Holly afastou-se puxando ar, estava sem fôlego, ela nunca experimentara algo assim antes. Estava envergonhada demais para olhar para Artemis então fixou o olhar na boca do garoto. O que só piorou sua vergonha.

Artemis sentia como se o mundo estivesse em perfeita paz, nada era mais importante do que eles, ali naquele momento, juntos. Queria poder abraçar tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo só queria abraçar ela. Holly. E foi o que fez. Esticou os braços puxando a capitã para um abraço apertado.

Assim que a euforia começou a passar, o jovem Fowl sentiu que a capitã Short estava inquieta. E sabia o motivo. Notou-a sentando e procurando as palavras, então respirou fundo, esperando.

- Artemis... Isso não vai dar certo... Eu...

Havia sentado enquanto escutava a elfa falando, e notou que não se importava. Então a puxou para um abraço novamente passando suavemente a mão por seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vou dar um jeito. Não esqueça que sou um gênio do crime. Posso arranjar uma maneira de ficar com a capitã da LEP sem que alguém possa reclamar.

- Mas tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Não esqueça, sou alguns anos mais velha, sou uma elfa, sou...

Sentiu Artemis colocar os dedos sobre sua boca delicadamente e levantou os olhos notando um brilho perigoso espalhar-se pelo rosto do garoto.

- Não adianta muito tentar me fazer mudar de ideia. Sinto lhe dizer Capitã Short, mas agora você não se livrará mais de Artemis Fowl.

Holly riu deliciada enquanto seus lábios eram cobertos por um beijo carinhoso. Seria difícil no começo, mas pensaria nisso mais tarde, agora tinha algo mais importante para fazer. Ficar com seu garoto da lama favorito.

* * *

**N/A:** Sempre achei que o final precisava ser um pouco diferente... rsrs, assim fica mais no meu gosto. bjus


End file.
